How to get a friend to stay
by Imagination's Story
Summary: The isle of Berk encounters a nomad, and being a nomad he never stays in one place for long, but Hiccup never wants the nomad to leave, so read this to find out how it all started
1. Arrival of a dragon rider

**You know, besides having a liking to Fairy Tail, I actually am a HTTYD fan, and in case you don't know what HTTYD means, it means How to train your dragon. After the Fairy Tail OC story, I thought, hey why not a HTTYD OC story. So here is it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival of a dragon rider**

* * *

This is Berk, a small place that has problems, big problems, you may have to deal with cockroaches and flies, but we have dragons. But now, they have all moved in and we have been peacefully living with them. Sure we do have some conflicts with them, but hey, its home.

"How's trading with the other tribes?"A teenage boy scribbled down a few words as a villager told him some things about trading. He lay the pen down and slouched on the chair, ever since his father, Stoick, faced his tragic end, he has to do all the Chief does. He heard the door open and then a voice, "So, how's it like being Chief?" His mother stepped through the door.

"Tough, but I can cope." The boy replied.

"Ok Hiccup," His mother placed her staff at the door, since Hiccup had to do what a Chief has to do, his mother, Valka, had become the head dragon trainer, though some people actually prefer Hiccup to train them sometimes. She sat beside Hiccup and said, "Looks like you could use a break,"

"But, how 'bout the…" Hiccup was interrupted when Valka place her finger on Hiccup's lips.

"Don't worry, I'll see to the duties." Hiccup then got up and Valka moved. Sometimes Valka would take over Hiccup's work, for two reasons, one is so Hiccup can spend time with his friends and dragon, the second being that do the duties let her remember the good times with Stoick.

Hiccup got out and breathed in the fresh air, he had been cooped up in his house for quite some time and wanted to get out and move. He then heard flapping and looked up, Toothless land in front of him. "How did you get here?" Hiccup knew without him, Toothless couldn't fly, but for him to land in front of him made him wonder. Toothless nodded and pointed towards Hiccup's home, at the top was Astrid. She jump down and gave Hiccup a slap on the back. "How did you…" Hiccup was again interrupted as Astrid said, "I tinkered with Toothless's Saddle, and found out how it work."

"But what if…Toothless…"

"Calm down," Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shoulder. "Nothing's broken, he flew without problems."

"Ok," Hiccup looked at Toothless with a worried look, but Toothless gave a confused look. They looked at each other but suddenly the horn sounded. Hiccup knew it meant it something is flying towards them. He looked into the sky with his telescope and saw a bird, but then he gave another looked and it looked like a dragon. It as it came closer; Hiccup saw it headed for Raven Point. Hiccup knew it meant trouble, he then shouted, "**GET A MEDIC TO RAVEN POINT! INJURED DRAGON!**"

Hiccup then got on Toothless, he checked that everything working before he took off for Raven Claw Cliff, Astrid followed suit with Stormfly.

* * *

**Raven Point**

* * *

Hiccup flew over Raven Point, the trees and steep cliff made it easy to spot out crash landings. He then saw a patch of brown, Hiccup signal everyone to follow him. They landed at crash site, they fallen trees, Hiccup guessed that the dragon was medium of size, about Night Fury size. He saw feathers on the floor, he thought birds were scared off and the feathers just fell off. He followed the direction of the crash and saw a figure, it looked like a dragon, he signaled everyone to him and the medic went to work. When the medic saw the dragon, he immediately back off as the dragon moved. But the dragon dropped to the floor and let out a screamed, it sounded like a bird and thunder combined. Hiccup saw a saddle, he was astounded, and he had never seen anyone outside Berk that rides dragons. He then saw another figure, and it was human. The human got up and walked towards Hiccup, sunlight crawled over it as the human stepped into the light. The human was teenage boy; he was covered in feathers, twigs and leaves. His brown hair dirtied and messy, his clothing had leaves stuck to it. He was taller than Hiccup by a bit and he was wearing armor. He then laughed, "Good to meet you," he held out a hand. Hiccup shook it and said, "Is your dragon ok?" He looked over the guy's shoulder and saw the medic treating the dragon.

"Yeah, with that guy around I'm sure he would," He looked at Hiccup. "I almost forgot my formalities, name is Siegferd Stormchaser and my dragon's name is Thunder Dust."

The dragon suddenly shook at hearing its name and calmed down as the medic laid it hands on it. Hiccup then asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm always asked this question." He mumbled.

"You said something?"

"Oh, I'm just a nomad." Siegferd brushed off the dust from his armor.

"The dragon is ok," the medic sighed. "But it would need further inspection back at Berk."

"Ok, you think it can fly?" Siegferd asked.

"Yes, it didn't injure its wing so it should be able to." The medic replied.

"Then we better go." Hiccup got on Toothless and flown off, the others followed suit.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid said on the trip back. "I swear he said that he has been always asked this question."

"He is a nomad Astrid; of course he would be asked the same question always."

"And his dragon…" They both looked at Thunder Dust. Thunder Dust wasn't an average dragon, dragons are over-sized reptiles, but Thunder Dust seems to be a mix between a Night Fury and a bird. Thunder Dust, according to Siegferd, is a Lighting Drake, a species of dragons known for its feathered wings. He also mentioned that it is a distant relative of the Night Fury. And he was right; it had the slender figure of a Night Fury and had something on its tail, which in Thunder Dust case is feathers, which resembles a Night Fury's tail fins. But instead of the axolotl head, it has a triangle head that has horns that shade the eyes, and a third horn in the middle that sticks out slightly, which is also triangle. It made Hiccup remember Cloud Jumper, whose horn design is similar. Siegferd also mentioned something about the horns but Hiccup could not remember. They landed and the medic led Siegferd and Thunder Dust to the hospital. "You can stay at my place for now Siegferd, until your dragon has been check completely." Hiccup said.

"Ok, Chief." Siegferd said.

"How did you?"

"Know your Chief, hmm, everyone is looking at you with respect and even greeting you with Chief." Siegferd laughed.

* * *

**Now, I know what most of you are thinking, how to pronounce Siegferd's name. Well, go to Bing Translator, type Siegferd in the left box, then press a speaker button once your done(it would appear after you typed the word). You would be able to listen how to pronounce Siegferd. Anyway, I came up with the Lighting Drake design for a weird reason, I was listening to 'We go where no one goes' by Jonsi(btw, the song is HTTYD's theme song) when suddenly I pictured a dragon with birds wings, but the head, well... I just remember one of my old drawings and placed the head there. It turned out nice, so you got your Lighting Drake. I'll try to draw a Lighting Drake, but not as good as Dreamworks, more like the drawings in the book of dragons.**


	2. Literally Stromchaser

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter on How to get a friend to stay. Originally, I had no title for this, but the title came to mine when I was uploading the story. This chapter reveals what Lighting Drakes are and reveal why Astrid has been wondering about Stormchaser.**

**Chapter 2: Literally Stormchaser**

As Siegferd walked away, Hiccup was suddenly pulled into a bush. He looked and saw Astrid. "What are you doing Astrid?" Hiccup questioned, with that 'I'm so dead tone'.

"Stormchaser, I swear I have heard that name before."

"Geez Astrid, we all has interesting surnames that make you wonder," Hiccup then imitates Astrid. "Hey, I think I have heard that name before."

"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed.

"Okay okay." Hiccup back off and ran away.

As he walked towards his house, he saw Siegferd looking around frantically. "Siegferd, what's wrong?"

"My map, I've lost my map." He said frantically.

"It's just a map Siegferd; you don't have to be so frantic about it."

"Unless it's from your own family!" He then ran to the hospital. A few minutes later, he saw a blast; he saw Thunder Dust come out of the smoke and flew towards Raven Point. Hiccup thought that Siegferd thought the map is at Raven Point, where he crashed. Hiccup saw the fire brigade running towards the fire with water buckets as he called for Toothless. Hiccup got on and flew to Raven Point.

He was surprised how fast Thunder Dust flies, he is practically faster than Toothless, but he managed to catch up in a matter of seconds at full speed.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Hiccup screamed.

"Don't care, must find that map." Siegferd then turned Thunder Dust to a lower altitude, Hiccup followed.

They both landed at the crash zone and Siegferd saw a leather canister on the floor. He picked it up and saw that the map was still inside, and he sat, relaxed.

"Can I see that?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, as payment for what I've done to the hospital."

Hiccup took the map out, and when he unrolled it, he was amazed by the accuracy and perfection of the map, but then he saw a blank, and asked, "Why is there a blank there?"

"That's what I was doing, I was finding that place, but my navigational skills aren't top notch so I always get lost. Hiccup looked at where the blank is. It was twelve says North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death, located solidly on the Meridian of Misery in the Barbaric Archipelago. Hiccup knew where this was. "Looks like you don't need to search anymore," Hiccup said.

"Why?"

"You are on the location right now."

"Yippee!" Siegferd jumped into the air in joy and shook Hiccup's hand. "Thank you, but you have to give me a tour of this place."

"Sure?" Hiccup said, a bit of regret in his tone.

"Well then buddy, let's go!" He tossed Hiccup on Toothless, but Toothless snorted. Siegferd told Thunder Dust to fly off. Hiccup got up and flew with him.

"But if you want me to give you a tour, you have to tell me more about your dragon." Hiccup said as they ascended into the air.

"Sure,"

"What class is it?"

"What's a class?" Siegferd asked.

"So there is no class system from where you come from." Hiccup said.

"There was no class system since we don't have dragons, but we know what one is."

"Classes are how we specify specific dragons. The classes are Stoker, Sharp, Tracker, Boulder, Mystery, Tidal and Strike. Stokers are basically dragons with extremely powerful fire and can set themselves on fire. Sharp class dragons are dragons that have sharp spikes on their body which can be used for offensive purposes. Tracker class replaces the Fear class and all dragons in the Fear class are transferred to Tracker class, they have extraordinary senses that allow them to search for things. Boulder Class dragons are dragons that you find underground or with rock like features. Dragons in the Mystery class have high stealth stats, using camouflage or disguises to attack things. Tidal Class dragons are dragons that can swim and can be found at sea. And last of all, the Strike class dragons, they have very few dragons, only two exist, the Night fury," Hiccup points to Toothless. "And the Skrill. They have the ability to use lighting and are the fastest and most intelligent among dragons. Each dragon has their own unique class but Deadly Nadders belong to the Tracker and sharp class."

"So, my guess my dragon is a Strike class dragon."Siegferd said.

"Probably," Hiccup said. "But we have to see for ourselves."

"Okay, Lighting Drakes is a Strike class dragon that is a distant relative of the Night Fury. It is notable for its feathered wings and tail," Siegferd points to three wings, the smallest at the head, the biggest at the body and the medium size one at the end of the body. "The wing positions are similar to a Night Fury's. But the head is different. Lighting Drakes have three horns, two big ones and one small one. The big ones shade the eyes but they still can see, the small one juts out of the point where the two horns meet in a triangle." He points to the horns, and touches the small horn in the middle. "They shoot balls of lighting, with a shot limit of six, though…"

"Though what?" Hiccup asked.

"You have to wait for a storm to believe me," Siegferd said. "Anyway, they use something called Twister Blasts; they spin at high speeds in the air before shooting an arrow of electricity that spins too. It travels faster than a regular shot."

"Can you wait here?" Hiccup said.

"Okay," Siegferd made Thunder Dust hover in the air. In a flash, Toothless flew at lightning speed towards the village and back. Siegferd was impressed. Hiccup came back with an old book, and opened it. "This is the book of Dragons, we record what dragons we find in this book," Hiccup explained. "Just wait a bit." Hiccup flipped until he reached an empty page, he wrote:

**Lighting Drake**

**Class: Strike**

**Description: A feathered dragon with prominent horns**

**Notable features: Feathered Wings, Horns**

**Ability(s): Twister Blast, **

Hiccup stopped writing when he heard thunder. Siegferd laughed, "Looks like there is no need to wait, there's a storm coming!" Thunder Dust rush there at lightning speed. Hiccup rushed after. Hiccup started scribbling,

**The Lighting Drake is almost as fast as a Night Fury.**

Hiccup past Siegferd in a matter of seconds but Siegferd was pretty much beside him. "I just love the wind in my face, it was the most pleasurable experience since I found Thunder Dust!" Siegferd screamed. Hiccup laughed, he remembered the first time he rode Toothless, and he even remembered what he said. But Hiccup was caught by surprise when lightning struck in front of him. He saw Thunder Dust flying happily. He saw lighting heading towards Thunder Dust. "Watch out!" Hiccup screamed.

"Why? There is no need to fear at all!" Siegferd laughed. Lighting struck Thunder Dust's horns, Hiccup knew that the dragon was dead for sure when he heard cracking; the horns had electricity running through them. Siegferd said, "Now it's the best time, do it boy," Thunder Dust roared, the electricity starts flowing towards the middle horn and forming a ball. The ball was glowing with electricity, Hiccup quickly scribbled down, despite the rain, he wrote as neatly and quickly as possible. Thunder Dust roared again and the ball was shot, it went quite quickly and when it was about 10 meters away, the ball exploded into a multiple bolts of lighting, one nearly hit Toothless. Hiccup closed the book immediately and headed for the village, the storm was getting intense, even Siegferd knew it was not safe and followed.

**At Hiccup's house**

"You should have seen how Thunder Dust flew without care Astrid! He was like…" Hiccup made some weird hand waving that made Astrid laugh. "And then like he absorbed electricity in his horns. He then can shoot it out! You know what this means Astrid, it means that there are more secrets a dragon can hide and we don't even know!" Astrid laughed, she loved how he reacts whenever he discovers something new, he just blurts out random things and even sometimes do weird stuff. "You know, I went to the archives and found this!" Astrid placed a dusty old book on the table. "It is all the families' names."

"And let me guess, you found Stormchaser."

"Yes," Astrid flipped through until she reached the page we the heading "Stormchaser". She read, "Stormchaser clan is a clan that was exiled from Berk before Stoick was born, they were exiled because they…" Astrid couldn't say the last line, Hiccup took the book and read, "They killed the Chief in public and in front of the village elders." Hiccup was horrified. Just then, Siegferd came in, he brought back some fish. Siegferd saw their expressions and laughed. Hiccup was angry and shouted, "Why in the world would you come here when you know your family killed the village chief here? Huh? Stormchaser?"

"My name isn't Stormchaser, it's just my nickname," Stormchaser laughed. "By the way, I read that book, there is an issue of it at the hospital since some of the docs can't remember certain people's names."

Hiccup sat down, glared at Astrid and looked down in embarrassment as Siegferd continued laughing.

"Now what's the laughing about?" Valka, with her mask on, came in. Siegferd turned around, saw Valka and gave way for her. "The storm is getting worse. Soon, buildings would be flying; some of the villagers are nailing their houses to the ground, even Mildew's."

"Now that something you don't see every day." Hiccup laughed.

"Be serious Hiccup!" Astrid imitated Stoick because he is always saying that.

"Okay, "Dad"," Hiccup laughed. Suddenly, a strong, cold gust came in, Toothless, who was sleeping, got shocked and nearly shot a plasma bolt. Hiccup looked at the window and saw Siegferd peering into the storm. "How are you supposed to see anything in this weather?" Hiccup asked, having to raise his voice due to the howling winds.

Siegferd continued peering, ignoring Hiccup, and said, "There is something in that storm, looks like…" A wood plank slammed against the window, shocking Siegferd.

**Ooh, what did Siegferd saw? Fine out next time on How to make a friend to stay**

**Update: Guess what, I'll be uploading as many stories or chapters as possible during September 9-13. But sadly after that week is the exams, so I'll be studying hard and won't be able to upload until October, so please be patient.**


End file.
